Jet Set Romance
by AlexJadeyy21
Summary: Lee plans to propose to Lucy but she's about to leave for a job in Venice, can Lee make her change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Lee and Lucy have been together for 11 months. They have currently reached a difficult time in their relationship. This is a proposal story that is a completely out of character. Its gonna be fluff and a little cheesy but hey that's what fanfiction is all about. Inspired by Series 7 Episode 9 entitled 'Lucy' with my own spin.**

Lucy had just got off the phone from her boss Adrianna, she had just been offered a massive job opportunity in Venice, which couldn't have come at a worse time for her. She'd just finished her conversation on the phone when Lee came out of their bedroom.

"Oh nice of you to join us, its almost midday", Lucy stated as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah well I've been busy recently, I know selling cars isn't the most stressful job but it is my day off", Lee replied groggily.

"You're right I'm sorry Lee, I'm just a little stressed that's all", Lucy answered.

"Well if you want you can relieve that stress?", Lee suggested

"Look as great as that sounds darling I need to get back to work, can you do a bit of tidying up as it's your day off please", Lucy asked.

"Yeah I'll take care of it Lee said keeping his eyes on the TV", Lee replied.

Lucy kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her coat and bag and heading back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

At work Lucy was sat looking through a stack of CV's on her desk, still thinking about the offer that Adrianna had made over the phone to her.

*knock at the door*

"Come in", Lucy said without even looking up.

"Hey, are you okay, you've not been yourself lately, just a bit worried", Sarah, Lucy's best friend asked as she walked into the office.

"I've got an offer to work in Venice and I don't know whether to take it or not"

"That's easy you've got to Lucy, it's an opportunity of a lifetime".

"I know but things have been going so great with Lee, I don't know what to do".

"Look, talk to him, let him see things from your point of view", Sarah said before ending the conversation and exiting the office.

Lee had gotten dressed and gone to the pub, where he met Toby and Tim on their lunch breaks.

"Pint please mate", Lee said as he approached the bar.

"Lee, how are you and my sister?", Tim asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, Lucy's just been working hard and is super stressed", Lee replied honestly.

"Lucy's constantly like that you'll get used to it", Tim said.

"I've lived with her for so long I am used to it".

"Look I'm glad I've seen you, I'm planning on proposing to Lucy and want to do it on Friday here, but I'm gonna decorate the place, you know make it a bit more classy, a bit more Lucy like, with Champagne & Strawberries and her most favourite romantic ballad on the jukebox", Lee stated genuinely excited.

"Well, we can get everything sorted if you want to pick up Lucy and tell her that you're taking her 'out' to dinner for a stress reliever?", Tim suggested.

"Yeah, great idea, anyway, I must finish this and tidy myself up", Lee said drinking the last of his pint.

"Yeah I wondered why you were wearing that suit, I thought it was your day off?", Tim asked.

"It is I'm going to see your parents to ask your dad for his blessing to marry Lucy", Lee stated a bit scared.

"Aww my boys all grown up", Tim stated sarcastically.

"Anyway, I better get out of here", and with that Lee exited the pub making his way to Geoffrey & Wendy's.


	3. Chapter 3

That was easy Lee thought to himself, Look after Lucy and Geoffrey has to be there to see the proposal. It can't be that difficult, can it?

Lee had just got back to the flat and was greeted by a crying Lucy.

"Hey what's the matter with you?", Lee asked as he quickly walked up to his girlfriend.

"Everything's just too difficult Lee, I've got so much going on at work, I've got so many contracts that I'm drowning in them, so many deadlines and meetings and to top it all off, I've been offered a better job", Lucy said sobbing in Lee's arms.

"Hey, its gonna be okay. I know Lucy and she doesn't let stress get the better of her, I mean you read over contracts in bed instead of reading a book, you know your job back to front, and as for the job, it's a fantastic opportunity, you've always wanted a promotion", Lee replied trying to comfort Lucy the best he could.

"I know that it's just a bit much sometimes and I can't take the job", Lucy answered.

"Why not Luce?"

"Because it's in Venice, Lee", she answered holding back more tears.

Lee was taken aback by the revelation, he can't make her pass up the best opportunity of her life, can he?

Lee didn't reply he just hugged her in response.

They fell asleep on the couch together, letting their problems wait until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two days had passed**

Lucy was at work again and was in her office with Adrianna.

"Lucy I need an answer to your decision by Wednesday for the job", Adrianna stated to Lucy.

"Yeah absolutely", Lucy replied.

Lucy was on her lunch break with Sarah discussing the situation.

"Look, I think I should take the job", Lucy blurted out to Sarah.

"Yeah? What you gonna tell Lee?", Sarah asked.

"Well I do love him, but our relationship isn't really going anywhere, and they say if you love someone let them go", Lucy said weighing up the argument.

"I think you're mad but it's not important what I think", Sarah answered.

Lucy phoned her boss that night and accepted the job. She had wanted to do this ever since she left University. Lee was at the pub getting everything ready for the proposal. Lucy had packed everything and wanted to travel to Italy a day early to take in some of the cultures before moving there. She handed Sarah a letter to give to Lee, as she couldn't face talking to him.

Sarah walked to the pub to go and give the letter to Lee.

"Hey, is Lucy on her way?", Lee asked.

"Look Lucy isn't coming, but she asked me to give you this", Sarah passed him the letter.

"You didn't tell her about all this", Lee asked referring to the room filled with Lucy's loved ones.

"No, I know it was meant to be a surprise", Sarah answered sympathetically.

Lee began to read the letter;

" _Dear Lee, I'm sorry I didn't say this face to face but I didn't want to see your face when I told you. I've decided to go to Venice, I know we were happy together, but I didn't think our relationship was going anywhere - you've never really been one for commitment. I love you so much Lee, this is why I have to go, I've always wanted this job opportunity and I can't pass it up - there's nothing for me in London anymore, again I'm so sorry I love you, until we meet again. Lucy Xx"._

Lee finished reading the letter and went to sit on one of the bar stools and ordered a Whisky.

Geoffrey approached him

"Sorry about you and Lucy", Geoffrey said comforting him.

"Look she's always wanted to work in Venice and visit there, I can't be the one to stand in her way. I'm upset but she's probably got a point I would be bad at commitment, she's right about that", Lee said to him.

"Are you just gonna give up that easily Lee, I know how much you love her - I know we've never really seen eye to eye or got on so well but I do know she loves you and you love her", Geoffrey said.

Lee gulped the rest of his whiskey down.

"Sarah what airport did Lucy say she was getting the plane from?", he asked.

"Gatwick, terminal 3 Lee", she answered.

"Tim get the car, Sarah bring your phone - let's get to the airport", Lee said running to the car.

Lee, Tim & Sarah got to Gatwick after being stuck in a traffic jam in central London. Bloody city traffic! He was running through Gatwick airport towards terminal 3 waiting room before being stopped by an airport worker.

"Sorry sir you can't go through without a boarding pass", He told them.

"I just need to get through, I don't need to board the plane", Lee said.

"I'm sorry I at let you through without the correct documentation", the man said.

Lee ran back to his car that Tim had been driving to retrieve his passport from the glove compartment always kept it in there as it was the safest place and you never know when you're gonna need it on a stag night. He went sprinting back into the airport and told Sarah and Tim to wait behind the barrier before purchasing a business class ticket.

"Lucy? Lucy?", he shouted.

She had just left duty free when Lee caught her attention and waved her over.

"Lee? What are you doing here? Lucy asked walking up to him, confused after seeing her brother and Sarah in the background behind the barrier.

"Get Geoffrey on Facetime Sarah please", Lee said quickly.

"Just let me say one thing before you get on the plane", Lee asked.

"What?", Lucy asked a little bit on edge.

"You and you're bloody business class flights! Look, Luce, I love you & know you so well. I know your favourite movie is Sex & the City, you like drinking wine in the bath, you're favourite song is, You're Beautiful by James Blunt, I know your favourite colour is purple. All the things you think a man wouldn't know about his own girlfriend I know them, Lucy, I know them because I love you. Yeah, I want you to work in Venice but only because I love you and know you'd be good at it. So you can get on that plane but you ought to know that during our 11-month relationship I've been finding the courage to finally do this and when I was all ready to do it, you went and left me nothing but a letter. I was ready to do this", Lee said before getting down on one knee. Lucy was already shaking. "Lucy will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?", Lee asked.

Lucy stood staring at Lee on one knee. "Babe, could you answer me my knee is killing here", Lee said trying to lighten the mood.

"Get up...Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!", Lucy replied before Lee placed the ring on her finger and kissed her like their first time in the middle of Gatwick airport.

"I can't wait to tell mum and dad", Lucy said after the most mindblowing kiss of her life.

"Look behind you", Lee said before she turned around and saw her parents on Facetime.

"I went and asked your dad for his permission before asking you, I know it's what you would have wanted", Lee said.

"Wow. That's literally the sweetest thing you've ever done for me". Lucy said smiling at Lee who couldn't help but smile back.

"Sarah knew that I was planning to propose and because it was a surprise she couldn't tell you. I know you felt our relationship wasn't going anywhere but it was, I was just trying to convince myself that I could do commitment. That's why I planned to do it at the pub but then I got your letter. So just before you fully agree to marriage, know that it won't be perfect, were gonna mess it up in our own special way but I will always try my best", Lee stated quite matter of fact.

"I know what I'm getting myself into - I love you, I know you'll try your best and isn't messing things up what were collectively good at. Your more attentive than I thought you were put it that way", Lucy said smiling.

"If you want to change your mind and go to Venice then now is your chance", Lee asked.

"No, I want to marry you, Lee, the biggest idiot to ever walk the planet", Lucy said smiling.

"Right then shall we get to the pub and have our engagement party?", Lee asked.

"Yeah. I'll phone Adrianna in the morning and tell her to give the job to someone else", Lucy said before grabbing her suitcase.

"Ah ah ah, no future wife of mine is carrying her own suitcase, allow me", Lee said taking the bag from Lucy. "If you want we could always go to Venice on our honeymoon?", Lee suggested.

"Sounds perfect. But one quick thing, you're not mad that I left without saying goodbye", Lucy asked.

"You had your reasons and you can't get away from me that easily, I'm like a boomerang I always come back to you", Lee stated.

"More like a bad smell that lingers in the air constantly", Lucy teased laughing.

"It's a bloody good job I love you", Lee said before taking her hand and leading her out of the airport.

Tim & Sarah followed behind after ending the Facetime call smiling at the happy couple.

"That's probably the most expensive proposal ever executed", Tim said remembering how much Lee paid for that boarding pass.

"It was worth it", were Lee's final words before getting into the car.


End file.
